I'm Going Slightly Mad
Видеоклип "I'm Going Slightly Mad"("Я понемногу схожу с ума") — один из самых странных и зловещих видео, созданных "Queen". Этот сюрреалистический черно-белый клип — пантомима, состоящий сплошь из символики, сопровождаемый странным и многозначительным текстом, считается одним из главных шедевров "Queen". Он вызывал и продолжает вызывать немало дискуссий. Многие отмечали, что клип производит тяжёлое впечатление, многим после просмотра было немного не по себе. Ничего удивительного. Образ, символ, так же как и музыка, способен проникать глубоко в подсознание личности, и даже если человек не понимает ни значения увиденного, ни текста, которым сопровождаются данные образы — все равно подсознательно он поймёт все правильно. Поэтому многим было страшно смотреть этот клип — даже если они смеялись над странным видеорядом. На второй секунде клипа Фредди появляется в медицинском кресле, в котором он сидит, скрестив ноги. В течении доли секунды он оказывается мишенью под прицелом.О смысле этого жуткого намёка нетрудно догадаться. Сидя в кресле, Фредди поёт: "Когда постоянно растёт температура, И значение этого так понятно, Тысяча и один жёлтый нарцисс начинают танцевать перед тобой…" Постоянно высокая температура — характерный признак СПИДа. Жёлтый нарцисс — известный со времён античности символ безвременной смерти. Фредди говорит о своей болезни и скорой смерти. Далее идут странные слова: "Пытаются ли они сказать тебе что-то?", — то есть слова про нарциссы не просто поэтический образ. "Ты потерял последний винтик", "ты просто не в форме, дорогой", "ты просто не понимаешь смысла происходящего" — для зрителя все увиденное останется забавой, он не понимает самого главного — ради чего Фредди затеял все это представление, что он хочет сказать. Фредди постоянно говорит о случившейся с ним беде. Он несколько раз делает жест, означающий "страшно". Он перебирает волосы на своей голове и по очереди проводит ту же манипуляцию над Мэем, Тейлором и Диконом. Этот восточный жест означает "пепел (то есть позор) на мою голову", а делая то же «над своими коллегами, он добавляет: "и на ваши". Фредди говорит, что публично опозорен своей болезнью, а вместе с ним опозорена и вся "Queen", все его коллеги. Он скоро умрёт — поэтому говорит: "Всего одной волны не хватает до кораблекрушения", "я свалился с лихорадкой" (наряду с высокой температурой, лихорадка — один из признаков СПИДа), "я не вхожу, как обычно, в список лучших", "этот чайник выкипает" (в клипе в этот момент появляется выкипающий чайник — символ скорого конца). Фраза "я вяжу одной спицей, нитка разматывается быстро, это правда" (в кадре появляется вяжущий Джон Дикон) имеет страшное значение: быстро разматывающаяся нитка — символ жизни, которая вот-вот прекратится, знак умирания. О своей слабости Фредди говорит и в эпизоде, в котором он гоняется за Роджером Тейлором, разъезжающем на детском трехколесном велосипеде, и ходит среди играющих людей. Звучат слова "в эти дни я могу разъезжать только на трехколесном велосипеде". Трехколесный велосипед ассоциируется с детством, ребёнком. Фредди говорит о том, что он стал беспомощен, как маленький ребёнок, ведь в то время «он уже не мог поесть или помыться без посторонней помощи. И одновременно погоня за ускользающим "ребёнком" означает, что у него никогда уже не будет детей — представьте себе, как это страшно для восточного мужчины, тем более для зороастрийца… Появляется человек, переодетый пингвином (Брайан Мэй), и три живых пингвина. Пингвин — символ птицы, не способной к полёту или лишённой этой способности, птицы с обрезанными крыльями. Обыгрывается как созвучие слова "penguin" и названия группы, так и то, что без обречённого на скорую смерть Фредди "Queen" — птицы с обрезанными крыльями. И крылья им «уже подрезали — они совсем не те, что прежде… Говорит Фредди и о презрении, которым он будет окружён из-за своей "срамной" болезни — он подползает к сидящим на скамье людям, как бы взывая к их сочувствию, но они высокомерно отодвигаются от него, а один из них в исполнении Тейлора грубо его трясёт за грудки. Несколько раз Фредди появляется со странной гигантской обезьяной. Обезьяна имеет множество значений в мировой культуре. Большая бесхвостая обезьяна в контексте клипа означает продолжение рода. В Индии во время особых храмовых праздников женщины, желающие забеременеть, обнимают статую большой обезьяны. В клипе есть момент, когда у обезьяны отваливается голова. Голова — символ продолжения рода и сильного мужского начала, с этим связано ритуальное обезглавливание врагов во многих культурах мира. Отпадение головы у обезьяны символизирует прекращение рода. Род Фредди пресёкся — как и род его отца. Других сыновей его отца нет, а дочери, по восточным понятиям, продолжают чужой род… Появляющаяся в видеоклипе забинтованная голова символизирует смерть и немощь. Это символ, восходящий еще к Древнему Египту. Другое значение этого символа, как и тёмных очков — "слепота" публики, её неспособность понять Меркьюри. Самый страшный эпизод видеоклипа — рука с ножницами отрезает галстук. Щелкающие ножницы — символ смерти, конца жизни. Согласно античной мифологии, жизнью человека распоряжаются три мойры — богини судьбы. Мойра Лахесис определяет судьбу человека от рождения до смерти Клото "ведёт" его, прядя нить его жизни, Атропос обрезает нить ножницами, когда приходит смертный час. Фредди снова говорит о своей скорой смерти.В сочетании с галстуком сцена имеет особую символику: галстук — знак общественного статуса мужчины, мужского достоинства, респектабельности (мужчина должен появляться в общественных местах в галстуке). Обрезание галстука означает, что болезнь не только обрекла Фредди на смерть, но и опозорила на весь мир как уважаемого, знаменитого человека. В видеоклипе "I'm Going Slightly Mad" Фредди откровенно говорит о своей болезни, страданиях и скорой смерти, но, за исключением сцены в кресле, не говорит о её причинах. В финале Фредди улыбается несколько ехидной улыбкой, давая знать, что он не сломлен и не собирается сдаваться… I'm Going Slightly Mad When the outside temperature rises And the meaning is oh so clear One thousand and one yellow daffodils Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear Are they trying to tell you something You're missing that one final screw You're simply not in the pink my dear To be honest you haven't got a clue I'm going slightly mad I'm going slightly mad It finally happened - happened It finally happened - ooh oh It finally happened I'm slightly mad Oh dear I'm one card short of a full deck I'm not quite the shilling One wave short of a shipwreck I'm not my usual top billing I'm coming down with a fever I'm really out to sea This kettle is boiling over I think I'm a banana tree Oh dear I'm going slightly mad I'm going slightly mad It finally happened - happened It finally happened - uh huh It finally happened I'm slightly mad Oh dear I'm knitting with only one needle Unravelling fast it's true I'm driving only three wheels these days But my dear how about you I'm going slightly mad I'm going slightly mad It finally happened, It finally happened - oh yes It finally happened I'm slightly mad Just very slightly mad And there you have it Категория:Песни